The Delusion in the Crab
by ceeray3
Summary: My tag for 7x05, The Twist in the Twister. Booth and Brennan talk a little more and come to some agreements in the process.


**A/N: This is my tag for 7x05, The Twist in the Twister. I kind of picture Booth & Brennan sitting and talking on the couch still. But this could take place while they're having dinner. Or curled up in bed before going to sleep. Or even at the coffee stand the next day. It doesn't matter, so I leave that completely up to your imagination. :)**

**Thank you, Gum, for soothing my worries!**

_**The Delusion in the Crab**_

* * *

><p>"What? No! That's not what I meant."<p>

"It's what you said, Bones."

"I meant to say that your actions were irrational."

"You said, and I quote, 'You were stupid.' Not much room for another interpretation there."

"But..."

"No buts."

"That's not fair. Let me explain."

"You can explain all you want, but when it comes down to it, that's really what you believe."

"I was influenced by your argumentative tone and I was irritated."

"That's when the truth comes out."

"I disagree."

"Disagree all you want. You still said it."

"You went after a known killer. A sniper. Without telling anyone where you were going. Without taking your partner for backup. I don't qualify that as a rational action."

"Why not?"

"You could have been killed, Booth. Between Broadsky and that trailer exploding, you were very lucky you survived."

"So you were worried that I might have been hurt or died."

"Of course I was. After I found out. And you _were_ hurt. It took several weeks for you to fully heal."

"But the point is you were worried about my safety."

"I just said that."

"So why is it so hard to understand that I was worried about you? And our daughter? Bones, it was dangerous out there. Did you look around when you drove off and left me? That town was leveled and you were damned lucky you made it to the shelter in time. Do you realize what could have happened if you hadn't?"

"You lied to me, Booth."

"We'll get to that. I promise. But will you answer my question first?"

"Bones?"

"Perhaps I didn't consider all the ramifications."

"Perhaps?"

"I was upset when I found out you'd gone without me."

"How did you find out, by the way?"

"Daisy called to see if I wanted to go out to eat after work since you and Sweets were out of town."

"Ahh."

"I just..._I_ want to be your partner, Booth. With my increasing physical limitations, I understand that I can't go out in the field with you as much, but I miss it."

"I miss it too, Bones, but it's not going to last forever. Once you have our daughter, I know there's not a thing in the world I can do to stop you from going right back out in the field again. I wouldn't want to stop you."

"I appreciate your acceptance of that fact."

"You _are_ my partner, Bones. I wouldn't have it any other way. But I'm gonna be a little protective, okay?"

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot. Do you understand why, though? I don't want to see you or our daughter hurt any more than you want to see me hurt."

"I understand your reasoning, but I've been self sufficient for years, Booth."

"You have and you still are. That hasn't changed. What's changed is that we're a family now."

"So you're saying the additional factor of a relationship has altered the way you feel about me? You're more protective of me now than you were before?"

"No...Yes."

"I'm confused. Which is it?"

"Both."

"How can it be both?"

"I've always wanted to protect you. Always. But I have more to lose now. I wouldn't just lose my partner and my best friend. I'd also be losing the woman I love. Who's having our baby."

"I think I understand. And while it makes no sense to care the same, yet more, I believe I have similar feelings for you. Except for the fact you are not carrying our child."

"And that's a good thing! Could you imagine...yeah, let's not go there."

"Let's not."

"Hey, I'd be an awesome pregnant dad."

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't. We're getting off track here. We've got another life to think about now, Bones. Can we please agree not to put ourselves in dangerous situations without talking to each other first? For our daughter's sake?"

"That's an acceptable agreement. But walking around barefooted on hardwood floors hardly qualifies as a dangerous situation."

"Okay. Here's the deal. I told you that protecting you makes me feel less helpless. I don't care that it's not fair, I'm not gonna stop hovering like a crab. But when it comes to the important things, we'll talk about them before we act."

"Who will decide what's important?"

"We both will."

"Our definitions won't be the same, Booth."

"When it comes to our safety, it's always important and we always talk."

"Our definitions will still be different."

"We've both been working this job long enough to know what's potentially dangerous, Bones. And if there's any doubt, we talk."

"How do I know you won't lie to me again?"

"That was wrong. It was. I should have told you where I was going and why I didn't want you to come. But I thought you wouldn't listen to me...which you didn't, since you obviously knew what I'd say...and that you'd walk right into Tornadoville...which you did. It was just easier not to tell you."

"Just as it was easier not to tell me when you went after Broadsky?"

"I see what you're getting at."

"You have a history of omitting the truth. This time you didn't omit the truth, you told me you were going shopping, which was a lie."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bones. I can't take it back. I can't change it. All I can do is tell you I'm truly sorry."

"Our partnership can't function at optimal levels if we're dishonest with each other, Booth."

"Again, you're right. You are. I was wrong to lie to you. It won't happen again."

"So...?"

"So, no more lies and we discuss anything that might be dangerous."

"And we trust each other?"

"We definitely trust each other."

"Those terms are acceptable."

"And you'll let me hover."

"Like a delusional crab."

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"


End file.
